To date, mobile applications that utilize a mobile operating system's native functionality (such as Apple iOS and Google Android) must be developed and recompiled to add new native functionality to the application. The process of redeveloping and recoding new functionality into the application can be time consuming and expensive. Therefore, a need exists in the art to allow rapid development and deployment of new functionality and features into mobile applications and that can be shared with applications across multiple operating systems.